


A Conversation with Madness

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, achievement cove, do not let Ryan read this lol, i immediately wanted to write this afterwards, i will lose it, if this actually happens in part 2, right after the part 1 tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: All you wanted to do was go on a tour around Achievement Cove and maybe find a place to stay, but someone has been following you, and they have something to say.





	A Conversation with Madness

It started out as an ordinary day for you.  
Wanting to see something new, away from your old village. Same old villagers, same old traders, hiding from the same old raids and sometimes fighting in them. But, that's not the life for you. You thought of what could be out there, away from it all. So, you packed a small sack of necessities and headed away on an adventure. 

And it led you here.

Achievement Cove.

It looked beautiful. Well, from the outside, anyway. There was a big wall and gate blocking the way. Luckily, you've made arrangements with Geoff and Jack, two of the residents there, to give you a tour of the place. You weren't much for talking so a quick wave hello and you were escorted inside.

Looking around, you could see all the weird buildings, farms, structures and the way the people here lived. The Tower of Pimps made you gasp in awe as you went to stand next to it for a picture. (Geoff not allowing you to touch it, but it was still an amazing experience)

As they were showing you around, you could feel the presence of someone else. Granted, there were other people living here, but what you felt wasn't normal. Almost as if someone was watching you. Judging you. 

Well, Geoff did warn you about some guy wearing a kilt, but you haven't seen anyone of the sort yet, so you guess that the feeling was a bit silly. 

You finally ended up at Geoff's house, but that feeling was back again. Out of instinct, you rub the back of your neck and turn around. You could've sworn you saw the remains of an enderman in teleportation mode. You supposed that no matter where you went, there would be mobs, but...it's still day time. 

The sound of a splash breaks you out of your thoughts as you see Jack diving from the diving board into the waters below. But he didn't resurface. Geoff told you to stay put as he went to go rescue his friend.

You waited for a couple seconds. Then, you heard it.

"You don't belong here."

You turned around to see the man Geoff told you to fear. He looked down at you, arms folded and with a deadly glare. You tried to run, but he promptly knocked you out and put you in a net, carrying you back to who-knows-where. 

This is not how you expected today to go at all.

\--------------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey... Nap time is over."

You slowly opened your eyes to find yourself sitting in an empty room. There were no doors or windows, just wall all around. Except up. When you looked up, you could see nothing but glass.

Were you in a science observatory? Were you being tested? What's gonna happen now?

You could feel that eerie presence again and you turned around to see the man that has captured you. He was half human, half enderman and was giving you the creepiest smile he could muster.

"Hello, there~"

His voice gave you the shivers, but it was also pleasing to listen to. But, you had to stay on guard.

"What's wrong? Not one for speaking? Well, we're gonna have to fix that, won't we? You will answer my questions, and then, you'll leave here and never come back." He started to circle around you, hands behind his back. "I am Ryan Haywood, but I'm known for being the Mad King. With enough power, I'll soon be a God. Then, I'll really have some fun here." he gave a little chuckle and turned back to you. "But enough about me. Please. Tell me your name."

You just glared at him, trying to feel brave, not saying a word.

"Oh, you don't wanna do that... I told you that we were gonna have a conversation. And I can't do that if you don't talk to me." He teleported closer to you, almost practically in your face, and you stepped back as his ender eye glowed with rage.

"What are you doing here, you outsider?! Where did you come from?! You will answer me, or feel my wr-"

"Ryan! Hey, Ryan!"

You both looked up to see someone in orange and purple armor, happily waving below.

Ryan face-palmed and teleported out of the hole and in front of Jeremy. "Damn it, Jeremy. I'm trying to be intimidating here. What happened?"

Jeremy looked back down the hole and waved at you. "Hey! I remember this person. I was just chillin' in my pool and saw them walking around with Geoff and Jack. Also heard those two trash talking my house." he grumbled.

"Lil J, I'm kinda in the middle of an interrogation here..."

"Oh! My bad. I just wanted to say hi and please don't kill what could be our new friend. Maybe they can help you."

"You mean 'help us,' my Mad Prince." Ryan gave Jeremy a pat on the head.

"Ryan! Shhh! No one knows about that yet. Just...don't hurt them. If I ever re-learn my blood mage abilities, they could be useful. Save some fun for me, okay?" Jeremy gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek, causing the Mad King to blush.

"Jeremy...you realize the glass panes work both ways." Ryan points down, as you're watching this all in confusion.

"Shit. Okay. I'm gonna go. Just behave, okay? And let me know how it goes." Jeremy waves to you again. "See ya," and he leaves Ryan's house.

Ryan sighs and teleports back down to you, startling you once again.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes. You were going to tell me things. Well..?"

You just shook your head and flipped him off. This was probably not the best idea.

Ryan growled in annoyance. "Ever since I've felt the presence of someone else inside the cove, you've been a complete thorn in my side. I don't know how or why, but there's something about you that I think the others want. But I won't let them have you. You've made a bad choice, coming here. Especially when I'm closer to getting my full power back. I've been searching for it for over 4 years now. How could I make everyone here suffer for all the games they put me through, the times I've had to give up my reign, my crown...my power? I'm the rightful king here, damn it!" 

His ender arm grabbed you by the throat and started to choke you. You could feel the energy being sucked out of you, your breath shortening. You could muster a quiet "let me go," but no one outside could hear you. 

In the hole, no one can hear you scream.

"Oh, NOW you can speak? Took you long enough. But, is it too late? I should kill you right now!" 

Ryan's normal mind reminded him that Jeremy wanted the newcomer to live. 

"Oh. Right. Damn it, Dooley." 

Ryan tossed you to a corner of the hole as you gasped, coughed and tried to catch your breath.

All you could whisper now is "m-monster."

Ryan was about to teleport out, but stopped when he heard you. "...excuse me?"

You coughed and said again, "monster. Y-you're a monster."

Ryan tilted his head and walked towards you. He grabbed you by the hair and forced you to look him in the eyes. "Oh, my friend. If you think I'm a monster now, you haven't seen anything yet." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vial, with a liquid inside. "And besides-" He opens the vial and forces the contents into your mouth, making you cough violently, trying to get the horrid taste out.

"It takes a monster to know a monster. Farewell for now..

**..Edgar."**

Ryan let out a dark chuckle as he teleported out of the hole, leaving you to writhe in a pain you didn't know was imaginable. You felt your body start to change, each part of this transformation more painful than the last. You felt parts of your body come and go, until finally, everything stopped.

And you let out a moo.

You were now Edgar.

And Edgar is the one in the hole.


End file.
